


Mine

by Athenias7294



Category: AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenias7294/pseuds/Athenias7294
Summary: Reader is a crazy bitch.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Mine

How could he.

You stared in disbelief as the man you had devoted over a year of your life to walked into the bar, another woman on his arm.

Tears sprang to your eyes. 

“Shawn, can you watch the bar for a minute. I have something in my eye.”

The bar back nodded yes. You threw a thank you in his direction. 

Hiding your face as best you could, you walked back through the kitchen. You could barely contain the sob as you flung open the freezer door. 

Finally, among the toasted ravioli and mozzarella sticks, you broke down. 

It felt like your heart had fractured into a million pieces, shards clawing into your lungs, making it almost impossible to breathe. 

How could he, you thought again. 

All the time you had spent together, all the plans you had made. 

Gone. Combusted in an inferno of red hair and fake tits. 

Steve Rogers had betrayed you and he wasn’t going to get away with it. 

————————————————————————————————-

“Hey, Sexy. I’ve been looking for you. Where’d you disappear to.”

“I got overheated.”

You bent over, hands on the ice bin, arms close together to show off your chest.

“Had to duck into the walk in for a minute. What can I get for you Steve.”

“I’ll take a Stella and whatever Nat wants.”

He pulled the redhead towards the bar.

“Nat this is my friend (y/n).

You bristled at the word friend. 

“Oh I’ll take a vodka cran thanks.”

The woman snuggled herself in between Steve’s legs. 

“Don’t worry about starting a tab,” his hand slide down over her ass, “we won’t be staying long.”

You plastered a sweet smile on your face. 

“Just let me know if you change your mind.”

He barely acknowledged your response, too busy fondling the bitch. 

She better enjoy it while she can, you thought, it’s not going to last long.

————————————————————————————————— 

“Oh, sorry. The door wasn’t locked.”

Nat giggled.

“It’s ok. Come in, I’m almost done.”

You pushed into the ladies room, careful to click the lock behind you.

“So, how did you meet Steve if you don’t mind me asking.”

The bitch giggled again.

“We matched on Tinder.”

“Of course you did,” you mumbled under your breath. 

“Look Red, I don’t know if you’re aware but Steve already has a girl.”

You backed the woman into the corner.

“And,” you pulled a switchblade from your pocket, “she doesn’t like it when cunt’s like you interfere.”

Nat let out a squeak. 

“So I think it would be in your best interest to haul that bony ass out of here.”

You brought the knife to her face.

“If you say one word about this to him, I’ll find you and cut your pretty face to ribbons.”

By now the other woman was crying. Moving aside she skittered past. 

“Remember Red, one word.”

————————————————————————————————————-

“You ok Steve.”

“Yeah, I guess. Nat took off. Didn’t give me a reason, just grabbed her shit and left.”

“Wow. Sorry, she seemed nice.”

The saccharine sweet lie dripped from your lips. 

“Here,” you handed him a fresh beer, “on the house.”

Steve tipped the bottle up, took a long pull.

“Thanks. At least I can always count on you.”

———————————————————————————————–

The crowd had thinned considerably by the time you flipped on the lights. 

“Guess I should head out.”

“You’re in no condition to drive Steve. Let my finish up and I’ll drive you home.”

“No, I can’t ask you to do that. I’ll just grab an Uber or something.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Steve, just let me give you a ride. An Uber is gonna cost an arm and a leg at this time of night.”

Steve stood up. He visibly swayed, grabbed the barstool for balance. 

“Damn. I must have had more than I thought.”

He shook his head, trying to clear his vision. 

“I can’t remember the last time I got this fucked up.”

“You’re in no condition to get yourself home, Uber or not.”

“Yeah, ok, I guess. Thanks.”

“It’ll be my pleasure.”

———————————————————————————————-

“Just turn up here…….”

Steve spoke up as you turned onto his street.

“How did you know you needed to turn here.”

‘You told me the address before we left the bar, goofball. Which was a good thing considering you’ve been half passed out the entire time.”

Lucky for you there was an empty space in front of his brownstone. You parked and turned off the engine. 

Steve fumbled with the door.

“Wait. I’ll help, just stay put.” 

Opening the car door you helped Steve out. 

“Steady big boy. I got ya.”

“This isn’t necessary. I can make it from here.”

He took a step, missed the curb and fell back against your car. 

“Yeah, I can see that.”

You ducked under Steve’s arm, steadying him as best you could. It took a concentrated effort to keep him upright. 

Hopefully you hadn’t overdosed him. You needed him pliant and weak, not unconscious. 

Once inside you steered him toward the staircase.

“We’re almost there Steve.”

He finally managed to stumble up the stairs and into his bedroom. Clumsily he collapsed on the bed. You helped him shed his t-shirt before pushing him back on the bed. Leaning over, you quickly attached steel handcuffs to his wrists, securing the other end to the headboard. 

“What the fuck,” Steve’s voice was thick, “what are you doing.”

“You betrayed me Steve.”

You drew your shirt over your head, unclasped your bra, letting them both drop.

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

Your jeans and thong came next, shimmied down your legs. 

Steve’s eyes were cloudy, his voice heavy.

“What in the fuck are you talking about.”

“Us Steve, I’m talking about us.”

Tears sprang up.

“All those times you sat at my bar while we planned our escape from the city. We were gonna build a cabin in Maine, fill it up with kids and dogs.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do Steve,” you screamed, “yes you do.”

You wiped the tears from your face, attempting to collect yourself. 

“You talked about having kids, moving away so they could be raised in the fresh air.”

“I was just talking. I didn’t mean with you. Why would you think that.”

“Because. Because you called me sexy and darlin and sweetheart. Said you could always count on me. You said you loved me.”

“I never said I loved you.”

Your hands fisted at your side.

“Seven months ago. Patriots and Lions game. You asked me to turn the volume up so I did. Then you smiled at me and said ‘I love you.’”

“Oh Christ, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s, It’s just an expression.”

Your eyes became wild, unfocused.

“Don’t say that. Don’t you dare say that Steve. It’s not true. We were meant to be together.”

“Jesus Christ. You’re fucking crazy.”

Steve tugged on the cuffs. The bedframe shook but the restraints held. 

You didn’t notice his struggles. Lost in your own world, you stared off dreamily. 

“Our first time was supposed to be special. You would have left a trail of rose petals from the front door, up the stairs, to your door. You were going to carry me over the threshold, my hands linked behind your neck. We would kiss as you lowered me to the bed. It would have been perfect.”

Rage filtered through your fantasy.

“But you ruined it. You ruined it all.”

Your eyes glazed again. You licked the palm of your hand, lightly gripped his cock, pumping until it was rigid. 

“You need to stop, I’m not…”

Steve’s voice broke as you took his full length into his mouth. You bobbed up and down, careful to flick your tongue around the head with every upstroke.

When he was nice and hard you straddled him. Achingly slow you eased down onto his cock, savoring every inch. You spread your legs wide allowing you to take all of him.

“Oh fuck,” Steve swore under his breath. 

Methodically you set a pace, rocking back and forth, pulling back before slamming yourself back down. Small mewls escaped your lips. One hand reached up, rolling each nipple into a pebble while your other hand caressed your clit. 

Faster and faster your hips moved, fingers matching the time. The familiar tingle started to grow.

Steve moaned.

“That’s it baby. Ride me. Fuck, your pussy feels so good.”

Throwing your head back the tingle exploded. Your back arched as the tremors vibrated through your body. You panted hard, riding your orgasm out. As it faded your motions stilled.

Steve watched as you reached under the blankets next to you.

“Come on baby, don’t leave me hanging.”

His hips thrust up, trying in vain to reestablish the rhythm. 

He didn’t have time to scream before the knife plunged into his chest. Over and over and over you slammed the blade down, shredding skin and organs.

Blood, red and frothy, bubbled from his mouth. The sheets were drenched, splatter covered you and the walls like artwork. 

Finally you dropped the knife. Tears ran down your face. Carefully you laid down next to Steve, his breathing labored and slowing. You freed his arm and pulled it around you. Gently you rested your head on his shoulder, leg thrown across his, arm hugging his chest. 

“I love you Steve.”

Closing your eyes you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
